narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
I'll keep cleaning my talk page every 40 messages or so. Feel free to leave a message ^_^ Archives * I * II * III * IV * V * VI Eleminating the Threat Alright, start that cause i dont know how to start that.... im not really sure where to start with it --Seireitou 02:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Ur turn Your turn on the thing --Seireitou 20:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Your turn Its your turn --Seireitou 02:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Nope Nope, it wasnt just you, the entire site was in its spam filter but i quickly adjusted it through a very complicated process not to get into right now. im kinda a computer nerd ^-^ --Seireitou 02:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks and your turn Thanks for your comment ^_^ Ans its your turn on the Threat elimentation thing --Seireitou 18:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) sorry Sorry, i had to eat lunch ^_^ But im back your turn on the thing --Seireitou 18:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) And And now its your turn ^_^ Also, thansk for the comments on Kurumu, i just took what you wrote on the page and just tried to expand it into a page, no biggie --Seireitou 18:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Gotcha Cool, and plus you did make her, obviously i put your property, you made her, i just wrote up the article. Also, just message me when you wanna start the next article, The Noh one. And after that, we shoudl go to the one where we introduce Suzaku back into the game --Seireitou 18:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Yeah, i guess so ^^ --Seireitou 19:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Mizu Hey, I just realized that Ean made a deal with Mizu that after Ryuka got his ass kicked that Mizu would get the tattoo for the Guardians that made him a member. Should that be continued to where he does get the mark, or not? --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 19:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) whoops Sorry, i was late, i had to talk on the phone with the girlfriend. Anyway, its your turn on the thing --Seireitou 19:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. ALso, i was thinking that maybe when they get to school, the "new" Mai hosts a new party and invites everyone, and also seems to start a relationship with Kira now. They go to the party, dance and junk till they have a surpise visit from Noh, what do you think? --Seireitou 19:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yup Yup, fits pretty well, doesnt it --Seireitou 19:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Uh....... Uh........its a complicated process to explain, so just send me the url's of what videos you want and ill put them up --Seireitou 19:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Allset All set and its your turn --Seireitou 19:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ur turn Your turn --Seireitou 20:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Your turn --Seireitou 20:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hey You guys' turn on the The Jikokukenin Matter: 3-way Training story. Achrones150 21:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) 0_O Yugioh? ^_^ Just kidding, welcome back and its your turn now --Seireitou 21:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Your turn Sorry, im late. Your turn on the thing --Seireitou 00:30, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Eliminating the thret Yiour turn --Seireitou 19:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Alright now Alright, so are we gona start The Demon known as Noh, right? Also, i leave for 5 minutes and Hikaru plays his moves on Kurumu! --Seireitou 20:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Mind if I use two of your characters from Jikokukenin for my story: Assault On Inperushima: Fall of an Uchiha? Achrones150 20:14, 22 February 2009 (UTC) >_> Just kidding Kurosaki, but it was a good idea to put on the Naruto Abridged section Also, lets start the demon of Noh page now --Seireitou 20:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) About your stories About Naruto Omega Beta: The "Shadow" Chronicles, yours, i hope i didnt screw up the order of your story in any way. I was hoping that our two stories can intersect here and there, with mine then yours, creating different story lines that amount to a single line of animy goodness. Please tell me if i screwed up anything of your stories --Seireitou 23:37, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Gotcha Ok, i just hope i didnt screw your stories up, thats all --Seireitou 23:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Your turna Your turn now, the sachi thing is over. We are on the next section and last before the next one........ which i dont know, which shoudl it be? -Seireitou 01:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Kurosaki Accauly, its your turn on the Thing, archie and me are done with that, so, when you get on, you can continue --Seireitou 02:04, 24 February 2009 (UTC) What next? So, waht next, are you gonna do a senna-only story or another conjoined story? --Seireitou 01:20, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Go for it Yup, you can start the article, i put it on the The demon known as Noh page --Seireitou 01:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Tournament Sure, you take it, im too busy with a number of things -Seireitou 22:53, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Kurosaki-san... I made a few articles that i expanded and just made and i wanted your opinion on them: United States of Kagegakure United Federation of Nations The Order of the Yasuragindou Kaguya Sumeragi Shadow Liberation Front --Seireitou 00:46, 27 February 2009 (UTC) No Problem No problem, in fact, i couldnt write them without your ideas plus i came up on a future story plot thanks to your ideas, so you desvere the credit ^^ --Seireitou 00:51, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe some help Over the weekend, im gonna work on the members of The Order of the Yasuragindou, which ive already wrote the names for on the page. I might need some help in maiking them this weekend, if your up to it? --Seireitou 01:11, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Friday? What about Friday? --Seireitou 01:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Nevermind Nevermind, lets begin them on sunday or so, cause im wont be here for a while until late on friday, so lets hold off on that --Seireitou 01:23, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Oi Mind unlocking my and Darknesslover's battle on the Rank of Sannin Tournament? It's been a while... Achrones150 01:51, 27 February 2009 (UTC) NEW MANGA! Did you read the new naruto manga?! Hinata confessed her love to Naruto and Naruto entered his 6-Tailed tranformation, it was awesome!!!! --Seireitou 19:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) New Chatbox I made a new chat for Naruto Fanon for poeple to talk and discuss stuff, right here: http://ichiinu.chatango.com/ --Seireitou 00:56, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Chat Please get on the chat Kuro --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 18:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Do you mind helping out a friend of mine on Wikia? His name's User:Engaño, and he's pretty much new to Wikia. Achrones150 21:42, 7 March 2009 (UTC) New Naruto Fan Wiki I have gained access to a brand new Naruto wiki. It will replace this one and correct this one's mistakes. If you are interested in helping, go here: New Naruto Fan Wiki. Ten Tailed Fox 22:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Sannin Tournament! HURRY! Hey, I know that I haven't been here for a long time, but, read my userpage of why! Now then, I'm moving all the battles two weeks ahead, so, you better be done with those battles or I'll (*cleck*) you all! Good day! -- 'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 23:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm, a bug seemed to interfere...like I said, I show at random times... -- 'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 18:43, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Voting Go to Voting for a New Tournament to vote for the next tournament that I came up with. ^_^, have fun! -- 'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:19, 11 March 2009 (UTC) LET'S GO!!! COME ON! WE GOT TO HURRY ON THE Yonkou Opening Tournament Discussion! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! -- 'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:45, 12 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Tell your opponent once your done with yours. 1 your in constant Pain 2 you have to already beable to beat your inner spirit 3 you'll '''die' if you are in it for longer than 10 minitues (sorry i forgot to add that) 4 you have a very high chance of losing you're Zanpakutō (again i forgot to put that) if that isn't enough then shoot me some ideas --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 00:54, 18 March 2009 (UTC) And also Third Match: Akira Kaname vs. Evan Herane >:| If your refering to LaviBookman, a.k.a Dubtiger... He deleted several canon pages, two of mine and several of Mewshuji's, dozens of useful images an he had no right. We all put alot of time into those articles. Not only recording canon info but good fanon info. He even began deleting the Tailed Beast articles alot of us worked hard to research. I don't care who he is or what he was trying to do. He returns to this wiki on short notice and starts deleting our hard work. If he really wanted to help, he should have done what Cold hard steel was doing and talk it out. He didn't even ask the owner. It's his own fault and he WILL deal with the punishments. Ten Tailed Fox 23:37, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I found You YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIKARUTOMISARU Awkwardness.................... Huh? I though you'd know................... WOW, I feel like such a fool. WAH! Well I'm Misaki by the way. Let's try it? YAY I DID IT. No wonder he likes you.................. Sometimes I think the people here are a bit slow..... not saying you're slow though ('^_^). Oh yeah to answer your question it's my future husband. --HikarutoMisaru 00:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC)HikarutoMisaru An Actual Naruto Fanon Webpage I've found in recent weeks that our wiki is dysfunctional, simply because it's a wikia. I have heard many suggestions to help fix it, but (and I hate to say this) it wont happen because a wikia is free to be edited by anyone. So I have now come up with a more prudent solution. A website, forums to be more precise. I choose this solution for several reasons; * It limits the amount of godmodders: ** A wikia is free to be edited however the user sees fit, this means we have little control over god modding. However on the forums they must conform to our rules or be banned. * It keeps things organized. * and most importantly, the wiki here, that you have created can become simply that, an archive. The wiki will be used to document the important characters, jutsu, stories ect, that happen on the forums. The wiki will be freed of most (if not all) crossovers, and articles can be cut down to only whats on the forums. Mewshuji, AzureDragoon, and Hikaru2Misaru are already users on the forums and so I now ask you too to join. Here is the url: http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/ All current Rps will be moved to the forums where they will continue as normal while the wiki undergoes some maintenance and becomes the wiki for those forums. Thank you. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:08, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Need to ask Hi! I'm Takeshi57. I got an account a day ago, but I,ve read your story, Naruto Omega Beta: The "Shadow" Chronicles and I noticed that it isn't anywhere near done. I was just wondering if I could type the story part, titled The Shadow's Legacy and teh Hyuga's Pride: Hikaru trains Senna and Kouhei for you. I had this idea after reading what you had typed so far and feel free to edit it if you say yes. Write back on my user page if you want. --User:Takeshi57 2:06 PM 8 May 2009 Help :( Look I dont went Tupac Shakur to be deleted. Can anyone that can write fluent english help me please? :( Young Piece 19:27, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Question Hey it's Takeshi again. Instead of letting me write that page for you, can use some of your characters in a story of mine? Write back on my talk page as fast as possible. User:Takeshi57 16 May 2009 Favor I just would like to know if there is any way you could implement my character in any of your stories? Reply to my user page as soon as possible. -Teru Kagami 16 May 2009 Sorry!!!! I'm so sorry Kurosaki, I did not know you would get so mad. I've read most of your stories and I just wanted to make something with your great characters. If you want, I'll change it in some way, in a way that you would like it to be changed. Once again, sorry, and my friend Teru says sorry too. User:Takeshi57 20 May 2009 Hey Kuro, that Rp you and Echo are doing, the title is the red link on teh Aisuhigure page. User:Takeshi57